


wolf of rome, son of greece

by LoneSpectre



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Percy Jackson, But He's Still Greek, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Roman Percy Jackson, Slow Build, Slow Burn, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneSpectre/pseuds/LoneSpectre
Summary: Percy Jackson was born on August 18th, 1993, to Sally Jackson and Poseidon, the Greek god of the seas.Percy Jackson is one year old, when the ancient god of storms begins to fear for him.Percy Jackson is six years old, when Olympus shakes with the coming of Thalia Grace.Percy Jackson is seven years old, and he is a secret that could destroy Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, and New Rome.Percy Jackson is fifteen years old, almost sixteen, and Manhattan is waging war.Kronos should be afraid. The Wolf of Rome has returned to his roots.The hunt is on.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	wolf of rome, son of greece

Percy Jackson was born on August 18th, 1993, to Sally Jackson and Poseidon, the Greek god of the seas.

‘ _It was a mistake_ ’, the god says, whenever he thinks of his demigod son. Yet, on the rare occasions that he is able to watch his son fall asleep peacefully in his crib, he can’t bring himself to regret it.

Still, he maintains that it was a mistake.

* * *

Percy Jackson is one year old, when the ancient god of storms begins to fear for him.

He knows that soon enough, his brothers will find him. There is no place that he can keep the child safe, from the depths of the ocean to Camp Half-Blood itself.

And he knows all too well what they’ll do to him, when they find him.

So he fears. The thoughts devour him from the inside, and the god is unable to even think of bearing the pain of losing another child.

Still, he watches as his son crawls through the small apartment, determination etched clearly in his eyes, so similar to his father’s, as he forces his way to his mother. He watches carefully, enjoying the last few moments of happiness his son can enjoy before the world takes it all from him.

He cannot, _will not_ , lose another child.

He doesn’t know how he can make that promise a reality.

* * *

Percy Jackson is two years old, stumbling through hallways and tugging on his mother’s hand, saying ‘mama’, when the god’s fears become more prevalent, more present.

He can feel it in his age-old bones. Perseus is the Child of the Prophecy, they scream at him.

He cannot be left alone, without any training, to die for Olympus, die for a father that he never knew.

Percy must be trained, must know how to protect himself, must know his past and future, must know what he was born for.

But _where_? Where will he be safe?

An inkling of an idea forms in his thoughts.

Poseidon was the tactician of Olympus before Athena was born, and he was well-known for his sometimes insane plans. But this, these concepts running through his mind are too much, even for him. He dismisses it immediately.

* * *

Percy Jackson is three years old, when he strangles a snake in his crib at preschool.

Poseidon almost laughs; Heracles, the greatest warrior, had done the same. But he does not, because he knows that the snake is only the first obstacle of thousands his Perseus will face. The Fates have not ordained an easy path for him.

He wonders; could he change that?

The plans in his mind do not seem so insane after all. Hiding in plain sight seems to be the best course of action, but could he expose his son to the hatred he will no doubt face there?

He doesn't know - not yet, at least.

* * *

Percy Jackson is six years old when Olympus shakes.

Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus walks the Earth.

Hera rages, screaming across the council. Hades does not shout or scream, or even speak, but Poseidon knows that Thalia does not have long to live, when he looks at his brother’s face. The other gods are scared, scared of a child, though they will not admit it. They wonder, whispering to one another, what end to Olympus she may bring.

Poseidon knows that she won’t. Poseidon knows that she will die, soon enough, because the god of the dead is aching for revenge.

The fear returns. Perseus may suffer the same fate.

Poseidon has kept a close eye on his son over the past few years. The monsters smell him, sense his power, and even as he keeps most of them away from his son, even as he assigns his most trusted Cyclops to Percy's protection, he can sense Sally’s fear, her resolve breaking.

She doesn’t know what to do.

Poseidon thinks that he might.

* * *

Percy Jackson is seven years old, when Zeus’s daughter gives life to Camp Half-Blood with her final breath.

Thalia Grace lies dead, less than a kilometre away from Camp Half-Blood. Poseidon had not attacked her. He might harbor no love for his brother, but he wouldn't wish the death of his child upon him. Hades had no such qualms.

She had died painfully, bleeding out into the soft earth. Her spirit remains in the tree; protecting the half-bloods to the very end.

Percy cannot stay where he is. He will not be safe at Camp Half-Blood. He will not be safe in the mortal world.

But there is a place where he can learn, where he can hide, where he will be safe. If he can survive it, that is.

Poseidon makes a decision.

And the path of the world _shifts_.

A prophecy cannot be ignored - what does a different path matter, to the inscrutable threads of fate? In the end, they will have the soul of the hero - the threads do not care for the soul, nor for who dies and who lives. They care for balance. 

Poseidon has shifted the balance of the cosmos. The stars will realign it.

* * *

Percy Jackson is seven years old, when a wolf goddess is sworn to silence.

Percy Jackson is seven years old, when his scent _changes_.

Percy Jackson is seven years old, when he’s left wandering the Wolf House, crying out for his mother.

Percy Jackson is seven years old, when he learns his fate.

Percy Jackson is seven years old, when he learns how to hold a blade, when he learns how to _hunt_ , when he learns how to _kill_.

Percy Jackson is seven years old, and he is a secret that could destroy Olympus, and New Rome.

Percy Jackson is seven years old, and he is _not welcome_.

The Wolf of Rome is but a cub, but he will grow, he will learn, he will _survive_. Soon enough, he will return to his roots. Rather, his roots will find him.

All roads lead to Rome, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. Just a plot bunny that formed, probably very infrequent updates.
> 
> Edit : Realize it’s been a bit, but the first chapter has to explain a lot. So far it’s sitting at 15k and it’s about to reach the climax so yay. I’ll try to have it out by the end of next week, March by the latest. Thanks for all the support, this was liked a lot more than I thought it would be!


End file.
